The Counter-Clockwise Conundrum
by DoctorZelda
Summary: It's been 2 years since the Link's pulled the Four sword and vanquished the evil of the land, now everything is at peace. Though in the depth of the shadows a singular evil raises, lingering and waiting for an opportunity to plague the land. The hero's better beware... or they will be destroyed. From the same author who brought you 'Remeber Me'
1. Weak

**Hey guys! **

**so here it is my new story, please leave a review and let me know how you like it and don't worry I am still going to continue with remember me this is just a secondary story. And this is not a oneshot just incase you are wondering. I would like to thank all my supporters you guys are fantastic. I do not own legend of Zelda or any of it characters, and with that all said and done enjoy!**

* * *

Red happily strode down the corridor as the hum of a cheerful tune escaped his smiling lips. 'What a beautiful day! The sun is out and shinning, a far cry from yesterday's down pour. I told the Blue "Don't be upset, the sun will come out tomorrow" but as always he just hit me on the head. Sometime I wish he would just smile, even Vio smiles once in a while.' Red thought as he made his way into the training room "Good morning" he chirped at his duplicates.

The others waved back responding with a simple "Hi" as Red grabbed his practice sword. He headed over to the others he seemingly noticing the absence of a certain Link "Where is Blue? Is he ok?" Red asked his hands clasped together in concern.

"I'm right behind you" Red heard a voice huff out, the smallest of the hero's turned on his heel to see Blue looking particularly impatient today. Blue had dark lines under his eyes, his hair looking particularly disheveled today. He had his arms crossed and scowl covering his face. Red concern blossomed at his fellow counterpart's appearance, Blue was actually very neat when it came to well… everything.

"Blue are you ok?" Red asked gently, Blue just gave Red an irritated glance "Fine, why?" the small hero took a small step back as he looked at his feet "Well first you came in late, but usually you're the first one here. Secondly your eyes look…" Red drifted off though as he saw Blue clenches his fists "**My eyes look what Red?**" Blue venomously growled at the small hero, his eyes burning with anger.

Red took another step back but Blue just took another step forward. Green jumped in-between the two his, hands held out to halt Blue "Knock it off Blue leave Red alone!" Green instructed nervously, afraid of how Blue might react. "Fine" Blue murmured much to Greens surprise, causing Vio to raise an eyebrow quizzically at Blue's unusual behavior "Red is right though Blue, your acting… well abnormally" Vio stated calmly as he stared down the said hero.

Blue turned on his heels as he gripped his practice sword tight "Come on Red, Let's start training" He ordered not even waiting for a response as he stormed off to the other side of the room. Green, Vio and Red just stared blankly at the spot where had he stood "You coming?!" Blue yelled which snapped Red out of his shocked state "Y-yes" he replied back making his way over.

Blue watched as red scrambled his way over to him. He hated when the others gave him the **Look**, they always gave it to him when he was hurt. It made him feel weak and… well helpless, like he had no control over the situation. He hated himself when that feeling peaked inside him; he is strong one. Without his strength, he was nothing but just a cheap copy of the hero Link. The team would have no need of him, and although he would never admit it to the others that was his greatest fear.

Now here he was about to spar with Red even though he could barely keep his eyes open, let alone fight. Nightmares had plagued him all the previous night; he hadn't got a single second of relaxation. He debated about even getting out of bed at all today, though he didn't want the other's to give him the **Look**, but they gave it to him anyways. Blue ears twitched at the sound of someone calling his name, "Blue you there?" Red asked waving his hand in front of Blues blank face. He blinked as he registered Reds hand waving in his vision, he brought his hand up to Red's and slapped it away.

"Knock it off" he growled. Blue took a surprise horizontal swing at Reds side, the small hero well shocked still managed to counter the swing. Next was Red's turn he went to go slash at Blues side but didn't put much power into the swing and when Blue brought his sword up to defend it didn't even nick the wooden sword. "Red what are you doing?" Blue sighed in frustration, Red focused his gaze on his boots "nothing" He mumbled. "Come on let's go again and this time actually try!" Red let out a low sigh as he brought his gaze up back to Blue, he pointed his feet slightly outwards as his legs bend a little.

With a small battle cry Red leaped up and forwards at Blue, executing a simple jump attack. On any normal training day Blue would have blocked Red's attack with ease, but just as Red got ready for the attack a wave of nausea sent Blue stumbling backwards. As the hero collected himself and looked back towards Red, it was too late. Reds sword smashed into Blues head, he felt himself fall back as a cool numbness ran through his body. Red yelped in surprise as his sword crashed with Blues head, Red let his sword clank to the ground his whole body quivering with concern "Blue!"

Green heard Reds yell and gave Vio a worried glance, the other didn't even have to say anything before they both simultaneously made their way over to Red and Blue. Vio and Green gasped at the sight of Blues limp form laid against the ground "Blue!" they both yelped as the knelt beside him. They both clutched his shoulders and gently shook him but his body stayed limp. "It's all my fault" a small voice whispered, the two hero's looked up towards the voice to see Red standing their frozen his face streaked with tears.

Vio silently got up and walked over to Red his hand gripping on to the small lads shoulder, a comforting expression placed on his face "Red its ok, just tell us what happened" Green instructed gently as he kept his attention on Blue. Red let out a small sniffle as he rubbed his sleeve against his stained face "We were sparring like usual and I was going easy on Blue cause he seemed off. Though being him he got upset and told me to go harder on hm. So I did a simple jump attack, but he never blocked it…" Vio looked down quizzically at the unconscious Blue "I wonder what was up with him, you know before he got knocked out" Green nodded at Vio's words "Yea… do you think he will be ok?" Green asked, at this Vio patted Red's shoulder one last time as he head back over to kneel by Blue.

He gently pulled the unconscious hero's head into his lap as he examined the boy for any serious injury. Red silently shuffled a little closer as he peeked nervously down at the examination, his heart thumped anxiously against his chest as he waited for Vio's report 'Please be ok Blue' Red pleaded.

Vio now done with examining with Blue brought his stature upwards "Well he looks fine, there is no blood or bump yet but I can't tell if got a concussion until he wakes up. I will get a red potion for him just incase there is any internal damage." Vio explained as he ready to get up "No! I mean… I hurt Blue I will go get the potion, you stay here." Red offered as he headed out the door "Ok, but please don't blame yourself" froze at Vio's words but then just picked up his pace and headed out the door.

* * *

He traveled down the long winding corridors trying to rack his brain for memories which clearly weren't present 'ok do a take a left or a right' Red just shook his head as he let out a heavy sigh 'why didn't I think to ask Vio where it was before I left. Now I'm not even sure how to get back'

"Lost my dear?" a voice echoed behind him, Red's breath caught in his throat as his hair stuck up on the back of his neck. Goosebumps prickling all over his body, he slowly turned around his gaze landing on a small elderly woman with a sack on her back. Red relaxed in relief his muscles and goosebumps relaxing with him. "Hello Miss, you wouldn't happen to know where the potion room is would you?" Red asked politely no longer weary of her presence.

"Oh my dearie why would need that when you got me!" she exclaimed as she gently placed her bag on the floor and started rummaging through it "Ah there you are" she whispered as her hand grasped around the desired object. The old woman shakily brought up her hand from the bag and there clasped in her hands a glass container, its contents a deep red. "I believe this is what you wanted,was it not? she said as she extended out her hand plopping the potion into Reds grasp. He just looked up at the woman with wide eyes "How did you-"

"Shh, it's a secret to everybody"

"But…"

Red voice echoed through the corridor as the woman started to walk away and he just stood there speechless "T-thank you" Red yelled to her and unbeknownst to him the old woman smirked as she walked away 'No, thank you hero'

Red sprinted down the corridors as he made his way back to the training room surprisingly without difficulty. Green and Vio's ears twitched slightly as the sound of tapping feet came in the room along with the sound of ragged breathing "I…got…the…. Here" Red panted as he tiredly handed Vio the potion "You didn't have to run Red" Vio chuckled at the little hero's exhausted appearance "No.. I.. wanted Blue to get better as fast as possible" Red replied back as his breathing calmed along with his heart rate, Vio just nodded at Reds words and proceeded to pour the potion down Blues throat careful not to make him choke.

Green looked anxiously at Vio as the last drop of potion fell into Blue's mouth "He **will** be ok, right?" He asked. Vio gave Green a small smile and a firm nod "Yes, with plenty of rest and the potion at work he should back to normal by morning." Vio stated as he lifted unconscious boy off the ground, rapping on arm around his legs and the other going around his upper chest. "Come on, let's bring him back to his room"

* * *

Sharp pounding seared through Blues head, his thoughts clouded and dull. He stirred in his blankets is head pushing deeper in the pillow. Though he froze 'wait why am I in bed? I was training with Red…' Blue shot up at this thought only to have his head pound even more fiercely than before, he shakily brought a hand up to his head rubbing the screaming temples. The pain eventually dulled and he allowed himself to swing his legs over the bed and get what he hadn't expected was falling sharply to the floor. He laid there for a minute in shock 'what..' his mind reeled as he sat himself up. Blue brought his gaze back to his bed 'since when did my bed get so tall' he shook his head 'No.. I'm probably just hallucinating' he thought as he brought up a hand to rub his eye but froze at the sight of it 'm-my h-hand why is it so small?' panicked breathes escaped his system as he looked over himself. All of him was small his hands, arms, legs, feet 'what's-'

"Oh hero, having a panic attack are we?" a voice cackled from behind him, he spun around to face the persons mocking voice. An old woman stood there towering over him, she wore long black robes and ginger hair that fell down to her waist. She gave him a cold smile "look at this the mighty warrior turned into a small child" she mocked her hands planted firmly on her hips. Blue eyes went wide with shock "What the hell are you talking about!" he demanded only to cause his hands to clasp over his mouth 'why is my voice so high-pitched and…and'.

The old woman just laughed harder at his dumbstruck look "Oh my you're killing me kid! To think you **were** a hero" Blue's fist clenched with fury as she continued to mock him "Shut up you old hag!" the old woman halted in her cackling and glared down at Blue as she bent down just above his face.

"You should respect your elder's kid" she hissed as her hand clenched around Blues throat "Tsk Tsk, seems like somebody's gotta teach you a lesson " she whispered as a glowing mist entangled around her arm slithering around her fingers and on to Blues throat. As soon as the mist came into contact with his skin an abrupt burning spread over his throat causing a scream to escape his lips.

Though as the burning increased his screams started to fade untill all was left was his mouth agape but the sound of silence hanging in the air. The old woman smiled at her work and simply tossed the boy back on to his bed "Well I have had my fun... for now at least" Blue eyebrows knitted together as he went to yell back at her but nothing came out.

"Aww can't talk back, that's too bad. Looks like you're really useless after all!"

And with the snap of her finger she was gone

* * *

**So what do you think you like or no like? let me know in a review or Pm! see you guys next time!- Doctor Zelda**


	2. Reveal

**Hey guys and I know its been a while! I apologze I had a relative dye recently and also homework went berserk, BUT I am back and ready to kick up my pace again. I might be posting this weekend, but I might not be able to. Thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews it truly means a lot to me! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and if you do let me know by leaving a review it helps a lot! I do not own LOZ or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blue sat on his bed, his shocked and frustrated glare concentrated where the witch once stood. His blood began to boil as his fists clenched tightly together, like his teeth. His body shook from the restraint to not explode, but he couldn't hold it in. Blue shot up in the bed, whipping around to face the wall as his fist came in contact with it. Tears sprang to his eyes as a sickening crack resounded throughout the room. He brought his gaze down to his hand. His bloody knuckles were not what worried him, it was the lack of response from his hand. He gently brushed his fingers over the hand, only to hiss in pain.

_That's gonna leave a dent, _he thought, as he brought his gaze up to the wall. He nearly did a double take at what he saw.

His wall was perfectly flat, no indent or hole. Blue's breath caught in his throat as the words of the witch rung in his ears…

**"Weak...pathetic...useless."**

A nervous sweat broke out on his forehead as his thoughts went haywire.

_Will the others leave me?_

"**Of course they would you're useless, you're weak-"**

Blue shook his head sharply as went to let out a frustrated scream, but a chill was sent down his back as nothing escaped his lips. He snapped his mouth shut as his body began to tremble.

_That's right that hag took my voice… now I…_

"**Weak...pathetic...useless. Nothing, you're nothing."**

Blue sank to his knees as his thoughts consumed him, and the uncontrollable tears trickled down his face.

* * *

_Pitch black nothingness swallowed his surroundings as an eerie ticking of a clock echoed around him. Then all of a sudden a ring of fire erupted around him, trapping him, as a figure appeared in front of his eyes. Ginger hair flowed down from the hood, their face hidden in the dark. They took a step forward and the ring of fire, and cackled like an old woman. The figure took another step forward, and he tried to move, but his feet were stuck. Another step. The fire jumped up high and went up. Then it fell. His eyes went wide in the dark, as the light of the fire came crashing down…_

Red gasped as his eyes flew open, his heart pounding against his chest. He sat up his bed, turning his bedside lamp on immediately. He shook with aftershock of his dream, as he blinked his eyes, trying to process what just happened. As he sat there, his mind slowly calmed, as did his heart rate, and the only thing left was the cold sweat that was plastered to his forehead. He let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, pulling his teddy bear closer to his chest.

_W-what was t-that,_ Red thought worriedly as looked down at his plush bear.

"T-that was scary, M-Mr. Snuggles," he murmured as he squeezed the bear tighter. Red debated on whether he should go and wake one of the others up, but he dismissed it at the thought of creeping down the dark corridors of the castle. Right now, even the slightest shadow frightened him. He didn't even dare close his eyes, in fear it would consume him.

"Gahhhhhhh!" a distant voice screamed, causing Red to freeze and his face to go pale. "That sounded like…"

"Blue," Red yelped as he jumped out of bed, grabbing his Four Sword along the way, but he hesitated as he came to the door.

_It's dark out there…N-no! I got to be strong and help Blue._ With that final thought, Red flung his door open, running his way to Blue's room.

_Please be okay_, Red pleaded in his head, his heart pounding with worry. He sprinted down the corridors, getting lost and finding dead ends. The castle was hard to navigate during the day, at night it was nearly impossible. Red started to slow down into a jog as his breath came out in heavy pants.

_Where is his room!_

Red eyes darted around as he slow down to a halt, his face lighting up slightly with recognition. He ran up to Blue's door, swinging it open with his Four Sword in hand. He was shocked to find that nothing seemed out of place, there was no monster or destruction. Red looked over to Blue's bed, expecting him to be there, only to find a small figure in his place. A little boy sat in his bed with knees curled into his chest, face hidden. Red could tell the boy was crying by the way his body shook. He wanted to go comfort the boy, but something prevented from doing so.

_Where is Blue,_ Red thought worriedly as he glanced around the room. When there was no sign of him, Red brought his gaze back to the boy.

_Maybe… this is a trap of some sort. Should I go get Vio? No…I need to be strong, like Blue!_

Red straightened his stance, slightly tensing his grip on the Four Sword.

"W-who are you?" Red tried to speak sternly, but his stutter didn't help. The boy seemed to flinch at Red's words as he slowly brought his head up. Red gasped at the sight, a chill running throughout his being.

_That's...my face..._

The boy had golden hair that barely fell into his sea-blue eyes. Red hadn't noticed it before, but the boy was clad in a dark blue tunic…just like his. Red eyes widened as he realized who the boy was.

"B-Blue?"

The two just froze, staring endlessly at each other, Red's question hanging in the air. The moment was shattered, though, as the patter of footsteps came behind Red, but he hadn't even noticed. Vio and Green sprinted into the room, a slight pant escaping them.

"Blue…Red…we heard a scream and came!"

"What's wrong," Vio asked as he gradually caught his breath.

"Where's Blue," Green said from behind Vio, his brow furrowing in worry. Vio looked around the room at Green's question, his eyes landing on the stranger.

"Red, who is the little boy," he asked his finger pointing towards the bed. Red just looked frantically between Green and Vio, unable to make his lips move. Green grew concerned at Red's silence.

"Red are you ok?"

_W-what do I tell them, How do I say it, h-how…_

"Red?"

"B-Blue," he all but muttered, unable to say anything more. Luckily for him, that's all that Vio needed as he looked back towards the boy, he himself becoming speechless in the process.

"Blue…" he whispered. Green looked confusedly at Vio and back at the boy, not quite catching on. Vio inched closer to the bed.

"Blue… is that you," he asked, bewildered. The boy just gave him an empty stare, his face devoid of emotion.

Vio almost thought he wasn't going to respond, but then the boy gave a small nod. Almost as a trigger to a bomb, that one notion sent everyone flying towards the bed. Green was the first to speak.

"W-What happened? Are you okay?" Blue looked down at the question, his thoughts buzzing with one simple answer.

_No._

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know, you can either Pm or leave a review. See you guys next time - Doctor Zelda**


	3. Update June 13

**Hello my readers I wanted to sincerely apologize for the lack of updates in a couple months. Like some other fanfic writers I **

**Have to deal with school, but NOW everything is going to be kicking up into high gear especially this weekend I will Be updating and giving guys an extra long chapter! So get excited or don't :P **

**Seriously though I feel so bad about not updating, truly but I hope you have not given up on me I will update. **

**Here I will even pledge for you:**

**I, Doctor Zelda**

**Shall update this weekend**

**It shall be a long chapter**

**If not I am doomed to forever have um...**

**veggies all the time! **

**Dun! Duuuun!**

**See what I do for you guys XD lol all joking aside I WILL see you guys THIS weekend.**

**bye, bye! -Doctor Zelda**


End file.
